


Cat Got the Cream

by RubyMagnolia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Lance Milkshake, A Lance Sandwich, Animal Transformation, Animalistic, Breast Expansion, Chubby Lance, Cows, Lactation, Milking, Multi, Stuffing, Transformation, Weight Gain, expansion, or should that be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: The Paladins spontaneously grow animal parts. Lance feels ripped off because everyone else is cool and he's turned into a very full cow boy.The others help him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thighhighbootyprince](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thighhighbootyprince).



> Shout out to ThighHighBootyPrince for giving me the inspiration and permission to write this based off an AU idea he had. Here's his [nsfw art blog.](https://thighhighnastyprince.tumblr.com)

When Coran ran diagnostics on the Castle, it turned out that the whole kerfuffle had been set off by a growth of spores in the ventilation system. Completely harmless to Alteans, but for humans it made some interesting physiology mutations. Each Paladin had breathed in the spores, and now each Paladin had developed animal characteristics.

Lance felt he'd gotten the short end of the stick.

Keith was a wolf and Shiro was a lion. That was pretty cool. Hunk was a bear, also cool. Pidge was a bird, not as cool, but still much, much better than Lance.

Lance had turned into a fucking cow.

Well, not a direct one for one cow. It was close enough, though.

He'd been minding his own damn business and he got turned into a cow boy.

It had been quite embarrassing to sprout a tail in front of his crushes. Even more embarrassing when everyone was cooing over him after.

His horns had grown in first, startling everyone as they ruptured from Lance's head. As they were so unexpected, Lance coughed on the water sachet he was drinking from, spilling some of it down his shirt.

"Ah!" was all Lance managed to whimper out before his ears started to change shape.

They stretched and started curving, their position shifting from flat against Lance's head to straight out. Lance dropped his water, grabbing at the ears and tugging. He winced as the soft, furry ears tugged on nerves definitely attached to him.

For a moment, Lance wondered why nobody had scrambled to help him when he realised the rest of the Paladins were experiencing their own problems. Shiro had sprouted a thick, lion's mane, his ears also changing shape, whereas Pidge was scrabbling at her back, feathers peeping out from her shirt. Keith had his hands over his mouth, flushed red, staring away from the scene. Hunk was half-curled on the floor, examining his hands. The nails looked as if they were sprouting into claws.

The wall was shiny enough in parts to reflect his face, and Lance peered into it.

He had cow horns? And ears? He didn't know how best to describe them any other way. The ears were a beautiful light brown colour, like a jersey cow, with white splotches dotting the tips. As Lance stroked them, he marvelled at how soft they were, tweaking them gently.

A tugging in Lance's chest made him look down and Lance let go of his ears. His shirt was pulling, his pectorals aching slightly. Lance touched them through the fabric of his shirt. There was a spike of heat, starting from his chest, sending a rush of arousal through Lance. The shirt protested as Lance twisted his fingers into it, thighs pressing together, in the desperate attempt to stave off an erection from the odd sensations flowing through his body.

It sort of worked.

For the few seconds between Lance's chest tingling, and his pectorals turning into plump, double D breasts, he had himself under control. But then he had breasts, and everything was out the window as soon as they started to lactate through his shirt.

Lance started to tip forward from the new weight, and muttered a curse as his tits became heavier, bigger, the soft cleavage visible as Lance's shirt was stretched thin, milk making it translucent and sticking to his dark areola. The hem had risen off his stomach, leaving a gap between fabric and skin.

Then Lance's belly gurgled. The world spun slightly, Lance suddenly overwhelmingly hungry. His belly was inflating, no, he was rapidly putting on weight. His trim waist was disappearing, along with his flat ass and stick-like legs.

By now, the others had stopped transforming, and were watching Lance with great curiosity. Lance couldn't look at them for long, face going red with embarrassment as his tummy became rounder. He put his hands on it, trying to push it down, and felt it push back, settling into the shape that it wanted.

It ballooned, shirt rucking up a little, and Lance felt like he was about the same size and shape as someone about to give birth. He was fat.

When his ass started to grow (and Lance could tell it was a bubble butt without even having to look at it properly), he accepted the fact that he might have to undo his jeans.

Several inches on his rump, and a cow tail ripping through his boxers later, Lance undid the buttons. He had to reach under his new girth, and moaned slightly as his body was released.

His tail flicked from side to side, Lance curving protectively around his belly and milky tits. His thighs and hips were softening, pressing so firmly into his jeans that Lance was going to have to wriggle out of them.

Something formed around Lance's throat, jingling as he touched it. A cowbell. He tried to tug it off, but whatever force had turned him into a cow boy in the first place refused to let the bell be untied.

The rest of the team must have been in shock, contemplating what had happened.

"I-I'm...I'm a cow," said Lance. "I'm a – ow, ow, shit, I'm full, it hurts."

His breasts were indeed quite full of milk. He was chubby. Really chubby. In comparison to everyone else, he was fat and ungainly and ugly.

(Lance would later find out that the team found him mesmerising and good and soft and wonderful to cuddle and fun to milk and feed, and that he certainly wasn't ungainly or ugly).

"Lance," said Shiro suddenly.

There was an odd sharpness to Shiro's eyes, a strange type of intensity that Lance had never seen with Shiro before. Shiro didn't rise from his position on the floor, instead stalking over on hands and knees, his long lion's tail brushing from side to side.

Lance swallowed nervously. There was a rim of gold in Shiro's eyes, clear now that he was leaning over Lance. This was probably how Galra felt in their last moments, thought Lance.

"You smell delicious," said Shiro.

He gently tweaked one of Lance's ears.

"Okay, that is just weird," said Pidge.

She was fluffed up in alarm, a pretty crest of feathers rising out of her hair. Her lower half had turned birdlike, with large talons and a short, feathery tail. Lance quietly thanked whatever forces that had changed them hadn't felt the need to turn his feet into hooves.

There was a blur of red, slamming into Shiro, and Shiro growled as he rolled away. Keith tried to pin him down, and snarled, "Don't eat Lance."

The intensity in Shiro's eyes faded as he snapped, "I wasn't going to. His milk smells nice."

"You can smell it, too?" asked Hunk.

Hunk had sprouted thick fur along his arms and legs, and a stumpy tail. His ears matched his hair, a dark, near black set, and his hands had claws coming out of them.

Lance went red and put his hands over his breasts. He winced at how wet his shirt was from his milk seeping out.

"I didn't do it intentionally," he complained. "Besides, all of you look cool and awesome and whatever has happened here has made me into a leaky, fat cow!"

"We can do something about that," said Shiro. "The leaky part. I don't know about the cow part."

"It suits you. You're cute," said Keith.

He glanced at Lance and then looked away.

"How about we take this to the kitchen and help Lance get some of that milk out?" said Hunk.

That sounded pretty reasonable. Lance pushed himself to his feet, cowbell jangling loudly, and wobbled for a few seconds as he stabilised. Pidge looked as if she wanted to bat at the bell, hands twitching forward, then pulling back.

"To the kitchen," Lance said.


	2. Chapter 2

Funnily enough, it felt like the more his breasts grew, the smaller his belly became. Not that Lance could appreciate it all too well, because the bigger his breasts were, the fuller he felt and the more his milk leaked.

The whole way to the kitchen, Shiro had pressed closed to Lance's side, Keith on the other, and Hunk right behind. Pidge had noped right out and had volunteered to go find Coran and Allura to see what the heck had happened and how to fix it.

"Okay, I know there are some canisters around here somewhere," said Hunk, diving into one of the kitchen's storage cupboards.

Lance quietly wished that Hunk would hurry up. He was getting sore. And hungry.

A sudden tug backwards had Lance overbalance and land heavily on someone's lap. A firm, strong chest pressed up against Lance's back, and arms wrapped around his body. One was prosthetic. A fluffy mane tickled the back of Lance's neck.

"Shiro?" asked Lance. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you," Shiro replied, bringing his hands down to Lance's hips to pull him more firmly onto his lap.

The rumbling of Shiro's voice seemed deeper than usual. Lance could feel it against his back.

Lance had to admit that the sensation of Shiro stroking up and down his body was calming. Shiro was warm and nice. And Lance had liked Shiro from even before all of this Voltron stuff had started – Shiro was Lance's _hero_ at the Garrison. Now Lance was comfortably pressed into Shiro's lap. He knew it was just whatever had turned them into part animals that was making Shiro so affectionate, but it still felt nice.

Keith was eyeing them off with a hint of anger in his shoulders, a slight pout gracing his lips.

"You can cuddle too," said Shiro.

Keith didn't seem convinced.

"Cuddle me," said Lance.

He reached out and snagged Keith's sleeve, tugging on it. The chair Shiro had chosen was one of the big, egg-shaped, floating ones, with plenty of space for multiple people.

Keith wriggled in beside Shiro and leaned against the two already seated, throwing one arm over Lance's belly.

"You're soft," said Keith.

"You mean I'm fat," said Lance.

He felt Shiro tighten his arms around Lance's belly, and Keith growled unhappily.

"Yes, but you're not ugly," said Keith.

Keith shifted, rolling up and over Lance's thighs so that he was straddling him. Keith's thighs were splayed over Lance's, and Lance let his gaze drop momentarily to see how Keith's legs gripped against him. There was a larger than usual bulge in Keith's pants, but Keith didn't seem aroused.

Lance was distracted from contemplating the growth there by Keith putting a hand on Lance's cheek, turning his head up.

"You've always been beautiful," said Keith.

The pretty black tail hanging from the back of Keith's pants wagged from side to side, tapping against Lance's legs.

This had to be a dream. Lance was going to wake up any moment now and he was going to have a hard-on, because being cuddled by two of his crushes and turning into a cow boy was definitely stuff that happened in dreams only.

"I found them!" called Hunk.

He came bouncing out of the storage cupboard with two massive canisters that looked suspiciously like milking cans from Earth. Hunk froze as he looked over the chair Lance was in.

"Am I interrupting something?" said Hunk.

"Only if you're not going to compliment Lance," said Shiro.

Keith scrambled off Lance's lap, flushing, but grabbing Lance's hand and squeezing it. Keith's tail swayed uncertainly. Lance squeezed back.

"Why would I not compliment Lance? He's my best friend and I love him," said Hunk.

"I love you too," said Lance, smiling.

At least something was consistent. He'd always loved Hunk. Hunk had always loved him. As friends, but Lance wondered if Hunk ever wanted more sometimes.

Hunk put one of the canisters down, and came over. His large hands brushed over Lance's chest, cupping one gently. His claws pressed at Lance's shirt but it didn't tear.

"How we gunna do this?" said Hunk.

"Well–" started Shiro.

"I want Hunk to milk me," blurted Lance. "He's milked a cow before. A real one."

Besides, he didn't think he could handle Keith or Shiro milking him without getting unbelievably hard. He'd had more experience with Hunk casually touching him.

"That's fair," said Shiro. "Do you need us to do anything?"

Hunk thought for a moment. Then he gave Keith the canister, and said, "Lance will need to lean forward, so if you hold him so he doesn't slide off your lap, and Keith holds the canister, I can try to be fast."

Lance gasped as Hunk peeled the soaked shirt up, revealing his round, full breasts. Lance tipped forward, wrapping his arms around his belly shyly. Shiro's strong arms kept him from falling off the chair, and Keith put the cold edge of the canister against Lance's belly, just under his left breast.

Hunk took off his gloves, stowing them in his pocket, and carefully tugged on Lance's nipple. It squirted, the milk ringing against the canister's side, and Lance jolted in shock. He hadn't expected to squirt.

"Did that hurt?" Hunk asked, worried.

"No. It just felt weird," said Lance.

Hunk pressed on the flesh, squeezing and pulling, and more milk squirted out. The relief was instant, and Lance sighed. He started to relax into the motion, breast shrinking as the milk was pulled away. His body must have gained some sort of elastic quality in the transformation, as his breast kept shrinking until there was no milk at all.

It was still puffy and round, but Lance estimated he was only a B-cup on one side and an E-cup on the other. His belly still rolled over his pants, hips, thighs, and ass stretching his jeans to their very limits, so Lance guessed he was rather pear-shaped.

Then Hunk started on the other breast, and it also shrank. Lance couldn't help but start to moan and squirm, leaning further and further forward into Hunk's hands. It just felt so good to be milked.

Despite everything, Lance still felt himself getting hard, but hopefully that would go unnoticed since his pants were too small and his belly was probably hiding most of it anyway.

"More," Lance mumbled. "Faster Hunk. It feels good."

His focus came down to the feeling of milk being expelled and Hunk's hands pressing on him, claws carefully tipped up so they wouldn't scratch Lance's skin.

"Okay," said Hunk. "We're done."

Hunk sounded like he was out of breath. Lance snapped back to the present, his breasts empty, and-and-

Everyone was hard. Hunk had something enormous happening in his pants, and Keith was hurriedly bringing the partially full canister down to hide what was practically tenting his pants enough to hold a circus in them. A press against his ass reassured Lance that Shiro was also hard.

Nobody seemed to want to address that they were all highly aroused. Lance didn't want to say anything just in case he was being silly, and imagining that they were all turned on because of him.

It didn't seem logical that they'd all be so attracted to him.

"You did well, Lance," said Shiro, nuzzling into Lance's neck.

"I-I'm gunna go see if I can make this stuff safe for consumption," said Hunk.

He snatched the canister off Keith, who yelped, and shoved his hands over his crotch.

"I have to train," Keith said, scurrying away.

A pang of sadness washed over Lance. Maybe they did find him ugly.

Lance's stomach rumbled.

"Just you and me, huh? Let's see if we can get something for you to eat," said Shiro. "The others are being shy, mean things."

Lance slid off Shiro's lap. That strange, intense look was back on Shiro's face.

Shiro prowled around the kitchen, putting together a massive bowl of food goo. Lance stood with the bench between them. He managed to do up his jeans while he waited for Shiro to finish. It was tight, but it held.

The bowl of food goo slid across the bench, a spoon standing up from how thick it was.

"Eat," urged Shiro, leaning against the bench.

And so Lance did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance does tend to think of himself pretty poorly, but I promise you he's going to love himself by the end of this fic.

It was only the ominous groaning of his pants that made Lance pause from eating his third serving of goo. His jeans button was straining over his taut belly. Lance scolded himself for being so greedy. Whatever combination Shiro had come up with in the goo machine, it was delicious.

Lance burped, hands coming down to rest on his belly. His jeans were cutting into him, and he went to undo his button when he realised he couldn't reach it. He tried to reach around, arms sinking into the layer of fat that shifted as he struggled.

"What's wrong?" asked Shiro.

"I can't reach my button," huffed Lance.

He folded his arms crossly, resting them on his stomach.

"If you eat the rest of that bowl, it won't be a problem anymore," said Shiro.

Now that he'd stopped eating, Lance was aware of how round his body was becoming. His breasts were back as well, no doubt storing the milk his body was making from the goo. His thighs were thicker than before, and he felt more of his generous rump spilling off the stool he was sitting on.

He'd gone from stick-like to chubby to outright fat in the space of a few hours.

And Shiro was coaxing him to eat the rest. Shiro slid around the bench, took up the spoon, and scooped a blue pile of it up for Lance.

"It would be a shame to waste food," said Shiro. "And you've been so good, Lance."

Lance obediently opened his mouth. The moment the goo touched his lips he was eager for more, swallowing quickly. It was the right mix of tangy and sweet that made him feel like he could eat and eat. His worries about his jeans faded into the back of his mind as he chewed.

Being old, and a little worn, the jeans started to rip along the seams. A few mouthfuls from being finished, Lance nearly choked as his jeans button popped open, and his zip snapped under the force.

"See? No more problems," said Shiro.

He ran his hand over Lance's swollen belly, smiling as Lance whined with the weight. Lance's shirt had ridden up all the way, exposing smooth, warm flesh.

Lance ate the last of the goo in the bowl.

"I'm done. I'm stuffed. I don't think I'll eat anything ever again," said Lance.

Could he even get off his stool? What was his gait going to be like? How much milk was he going to produce from this feeding?

"You did so well, Lance," said Shiro.

It was ridiculous how good those words made Lance feel. Suddenly his belly was something to be proud of, an achievement. He yawned, sleepy from being fed.

"I need a nap," Lance announced.

Lance's bell clanged as he slipped off the stool and landed heavily. Shiro was immediately there to stabilise him, holding his arm and bracing Lance's back. Even with additional help, Lance nearly fell three times as he waddled to his room. His jeans were splitting further with every step, although they were valiantly holding on by the waistband.

He could feel Shiro's hip pressing against his, thighs brushing against one another as they walked. Lance was too sleepy to make conversation, but he didn't miss how Shiro would glance at Lance's body.

"Keep your comms by your bed," said Shiro.

Lance nodded and crawled into his bed, girth almost touching the wall of the nook as he laid back. The weight of his full belly pressed down on him.

"Do you want your jeans off?" asked Shiro.

They were pretty tight. He'd probably sleep better without them. At the same time Lance didn't want Shiro to take them off. All of this was still very embarrassing, especially being too fat to undress himself.

"It's fine," said Lance. "A blanket will do."

Shiro pulled up the sheet and gave Lance's belly an affectionate pat.

"Sleep well," said Shiro, and he left the room.

Lance dozed off quickly after that, the food making him tired.

•

He woke to milk soaking his blanket, and his hands gripping his breasts, squeezing out more. While his belly had shrunk considerably, all of it had gone to his tits.

He'd never seen such huge breasts in real life before. They were porn-worthy, so large they were pressed against his stomach, caught in his nearly transparent shirt.

And full. If he'd thought yesterday had been full, Lance was sorely mistaken. He bit his lip and pulled at his breasts, hoping to ease some of the fullness but no matter how much he tried, it didn't seem to help.

One good thing had happened, though. Lance could reach his jeans, which he wriggled out of to leave him in his boxers. Taking off his shirt didn't seem like a good idea though, since it was stopping the milk from dripping too much.

He definitely needed help though. Impressive as his breasts were, they definitely needed to shed some cup sizes.

He didn't feel like talking to Shiro, and Hunk had been so gentle yesterday whilst milking.

"Hunk, are you there?" asked Lance, talking into his comm.

"Yeah, buddy, what's up?"

"I need help. I'm leaking," said Lance. He bit his lip and considered how much he was lactating. "I might need both of the canisters."

He heard Hunk take in a sharp breath. A pause. Then, "Okay, I'll be right there."

A few minutes later, Lance's bedroom door hissed open. Hunk stepped in, locking it behind him. Under his arms were the two canisters, both empty from the sounds of it, and a tangle of thick tubes.

"You weren't kidding about needing help," said Hunk. "You need a shower."

Lance pouted. It wasn't his fault! It was hard being part cow. None of the others were producing weird stuff from their bodies. He wasn't even a sexy part cow person, no, he was the chubby cow.

Hunk put the canisters down and unwrapped the tubes. It was actually one long tube, split into a y shape with two suckers on the shorter branches.

"I wanted to make this less messy for you," said Hunk.

He lifted Lance's shirt, and put one sucker over each puffy, swollen nipple. They attached with a suction-like grip, Lance shivering at the sensation. The remaining end was put into the open canister.

"So I made this. It doesn't milk you, it just directs it. I'll still be easing you out manually."

Hunk brushed his hand against Lance's shoulder, then took it down to his breasts.

"You ready?"

"Ye-yeah," stammered Lance.

As Hunk began to milk him, Lance nearly screamed in relief. Hunk was so good at this. It felt wonderful. Lance closed his eyes as he pushed his chest more firmly into Hunk's hands.

When he opened them again, he marvelled at how big Hunk's hands were. They made his breasts look like a reasonable size. The slow shrinking was even better as Hunk could hold more of him.

"Fuck, Hunk. You're an expert at this," said Lance.

Hunk gave him one of his shy "I don't think I'm that good, but if you say so" smiles, and kept working at Lance's chest.

"No, you are! Don't give me that look," said Lance. "You're so handsome and good."

"So are you," said Hunk, shrugging.

The milk was almost all gone now, but it had left Lance's face slightly red, the blush extending down his neck.

"I can see your freckles when you're all pink like that," teased Hunk.

As Hunk removed the suckers, Lance leaned forward and gave Hunk a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for helping me," he said.

Hunk, beautiful, pure, darling Hunk, put a hand to his cheek and his face split into a wide grin.

"You know I'd help you with anything," said Hunk.

"How about making sure I don't slip over in the shower?" Lance asked.

"Oh," said Hunk, pretending to think. "I don't know, that might be a bit much – nah, I'm joking. Get your stuff."

Even with his extra weight, Lance had never felt lighter than that moment.


End file.
